Gods Woord ‘De goddelozen moeten gestraft worden’ Nederlands
Onderzoeken of je rechtvaardigheid toepast in alles wat je doet, en of al je daden geobserveerd worden door God, zijn de gedragsprincipes van hen die in God geloven. Jullie zullen rechtvaardig genoemd worden omdat jullie in staat zijn God tevreden te stellen, en omdat jullie Gods verzorging en bescherming accepteren. In Gods ogen zijn al degenen die Gods verzorging, Zijn bescherming en perfectie accepteren, en die door Hem gewonnen worden rechtvaardig en zij worden door God liefkozend bekeken. Hoe meer jullie de woorden van God aannemen in het hier en nu, des te meer jullie in staat zijn Gods wil te ontvangen en te begrijpen, en zo kunnen jullie Gods woorden naleven en aan Zijn eisen voldoen. Dit is Gods opdracht voor jullie en wat jullie behoren te bereiken. Als jullie opvattingen gebruiken om God aan af te meten en af te bakenen, alsof God een onveranderlijk aarden beeld was, en als jullie God afbakenen binnen de Bijbel, en Hem proberen te vatten in een beperkte reikwijdte van werk, dan bewijst dat, dat jullie God veroordeeld hebben. Omdat, in hun harten, de Joden uit het tijdperk van het Oude Testament God in de vorm van een afgod goten, alsof God alleen de Messias genoemd kon worden en enkel Hij die de Messias genoemd werd God was, en omdat zij God dienden en aanbaden alsof Hij een (levenloos) aarden beeld was, nagelden ze de Jezus van die tijd aan het kruis, veroordeelden ze Hem ter dood, veroordeelden ze de onschuldige Jezus ter dood. God had geen misdaad begaan, maar de mens spaarde God niet en veroordeelde Hem zonder te aarzelen ter dood. Dus werd Jezus gekruisigd. De mens gelooft altijd dat God onveranderlijk is, en definieert Hem volgens de Bijbel, alsof de mens Gods management doorzien heeft, alsof alles wat God doet in de handen van de mens ligt. De mensen zijn volslagen belachelijk, ze zijn uitermate arrogant, en ze hebben allemaal aanleg voor gezwollen welbespraaktheid. Ongeacht hoe groot jullie kennis van God ook is, nog steeds zeg ik dat jullie God niet kennen, dat er niemand is die meer gekant is tegen God, en dat jullie God veroordelen, want jullie zijn totaal niet in staat het werk van God te gehoorzamen en het pad van volmaakt gemaakt te worden door God te bewandelen. Waarom is God nooit tevreden over de daden van de mens? Omdat de mens God niet kent, omdat hij zoveel opvattingen heeft en omdat in plaats van zich te schikken naar de werkelijkheid, al zijn kennis over God van hetzelfde laken een pak is en stram en star is. Dus, nu God vandaag naar de aarde gekomen is, is God alweer aan het kruis genageld. Wrede, meedogenloze mensheid! Het samenzweren, gekonkel en knokken, het bijeen schrapen van reputatie en fortuin, de wederzijdse afslachting; wanneer zal er ooit een einde aan komen? God heeft honderdduizenden woorden gesproken, maar niemand is tot bezinning gekomen. Ze handelen in het belang van hun gezinnen, hun zonen en dochters, hun carrières, vooruitzichten, status, ijdelheid en geld, voor het verkrijgen van kleding, voor voedsel en het vlees; wiens daden zijn zuiver in het belang van God? Zelfs onder hen wier daden in het belang van God zijn, zijn er maar weinigen die God kennen. Hoeveel handelen er niet in hun eigen belang? Hoeveel onderdrukken en discrimineren anderen niet om hun eigen status te handhaven? Zo is God onnoemelijk veel keren hardhandig ter dood veroordeeld, talloze barbaarse rechters hebben God veroordeeld en Hem nogmaals aan het kruis genageld. Hoeveel kunnen er rechtvaardig genoemd worden omdat zij werkelijk handelen in het belang van God? Voor God, is het zo makkelijk om vervolmaakt te worden tot een heilig iemand, of een rechtvaardig individu? Het is een waarheid als een koe dat “er geen rechtvaardigen zijn op deze aarde, de rechtvaardigen niet in deze wereld zijn.” Wanneer jullie voor God komen, kijk eens goed naar wat je aan hebt, bekijk ieder woord en iedere daad, al je gedachten en ideeën, en zelfs de dromen die jullie iedere dag dromen; ze zijn allemaal om jezelf te behagen. Is dat niet de ware stand van zaken? “Rechtvaardigheid” betekent niet het geven van aalmoezen, het betekent niet het liefhebben van je naaste als jezelf, noch betekent het niet vechten, ruzie maken, roven of stelen. Rechtvaardigheid betekent Gods opdracht als je plicht opvatten en Gods orkestraties en schikkingen als een uit de hemel gezonden roeping gehoorzamen, ongeacht het moment of de plaats, net zoals alles wat gedaan werd door de Here Jezus. Dat is precies de rechtvaardigheid waar God over sprak. Lot kon een rechtvaardig man genoemd worden, omdat hij de twee engelen die God gezonden had redde, zonder acht te slaan op wat hij zou winnen of verliezen; wat hij op dat moment deed kan rechtvaardig genoemd worden, maar hij kan geen rechtvaardig man genoemd worden. Het was enkel omdat Lot God had gezien dat hij zijn twee dochters gaf in ruil voor de engelen. Maar niet al zijn gedrag in het verleden vertegenwoordigt rechtvaardigheid, en daarom zeg ik dat “er geen rechtvaardigen zijn op deze aarde.” Zelfs onder hen die aan het herstellen zijn kan er geen een rechtvaardig genoemd worden. Hoe goed je daden ook zijn, in welke mate je de naam van God ook schijnt te verheerlijken, anderen niet slaat en vervloekt, of berooft en besteelt, je kunt nog steeds niet rechtvaardig genoemd worden, want zulke dingen kunnen door elk normaal mens bereikt worden. Vandaag is de sleutel dat je God niet kent. Het kan alleen gezegd worden dat je vandaag een beetje normale menselijkheid hebt, maar verstookt bent van de rechtvaardigheid waar God over spreekt, en daarom is niets wat je doet een bewijs van je kennis van God. Voorheen, toen God in de hemel was, probeerde de mens God voor de gek te houden in zijn daden; vandaag is God onder de mensheid gekomen, voor hoe lang weet niemand, toch doet de mens nog steeds alsof voor God en probeert God voor de gek te houden. Is de mens niet volslagen achterlijk in zijn denkwijze? Het was hetzelfde met Judas: voordat Jezus kwam, vertelde Judas leugens tegen zijn broers en zussen en nadat Jezus gekomen was veranderde hij nog steeds niet; hij bezat niet het kleinste beetje kennis over Jezus, en uiteindelijk verried hij Jezus. Kwam dat niet doordat hij God niet kende? Als jullie God vandaag nog steeds niet kennen, dan zullen jullie Judas worden, en dan wordt de tragedie van de kruisiging van Jezus tijdens het Tijdperk van Genade duizenden jaren geleden, opnieuw uitgespeeld. Geloven jullie dit niet? Het is een feit! Vandaag verkeren de meeste mensen in zulke omstandigheden – misschien zeg ik dit wat vroeg – en zulke mensen spelen de rol van Judas. Dit bedoel ik niet schertsend, maar dit is een feit – en jullie moeten het geloven. Hoewel veel mensen doen alsof ze nederig zijn, toch zit er in hun harten niets dan stilstaand, stinkend water. Nu zijn teveel mensen in de kerk op die manier bezig. Jullie denken dat ik niets weet; vandaag leidt mijn Geest mij, en getuigt daarover tegen mij. Denken jullie dat ik niets weet? Denken jullie dat ik niets begrijp van de onoprechte gedachten in jullie harten en de dingen die in jullie harten worden bewaard? Laat God zich zo gemakkelijk misleiden? Denken jullie dat jullie Hem kunnen behandelen zoals het jullie uitkomt? In het verleden maakte ik me zorgen dat jullie geketend waren, en daarom gaf ik jullie de vrije teugel, maar niemand besefte dat ik goed jegens hen was. Ik gaf hen een vinger en zij namen de hele hand. Vraag het maar aan elkaar: ik heb haast niemand aangepakt en ben niet snel geweest om ook maar iemand te berispen – toch ben ik heel duidelijk over de motivaties en opvattingen van de mens. Denken jullie dat de God Zelf aan wie God getuigenis aflegt een dwaas is? Zo ja, dan zeg ik dat jullie ook blind zijn. Ik zal jullie niet afkeuren, en laten we eens zien hoe verdorven jullie worden. Laten we kijken of jullie listen jullie kunnen redden, of dat jullie gered kunnen worden doordat jullie je best doen God lief te hebben. Vandaag zal ik jullie niet veroordelen; laten we wachten tot aan de tijd van God om te zien hoe Hij jullie straft. Ik heb nu geen tijd voor kletspraatjes met jullie, en ben niet bereid mijn grotere werk omwille van jullie uit te stellen, een made zoals jij is het niet waard dat God Zijn kostbare tijd verspilt om aan jou te werken, dus laten we eens zien hoeveel jullie jezelf kunnen toestaan. Zulke mensen jagen geen enkele kennis van God na, en zij hebben geen enkele liefde voor God, maar toch willen zij graag rechtvaardig genoemd worden door God – is dat geen grap? Omdat er eigenlijk maar een weinig mensen bestaan die eerlijk zijn, houd ik me bezig met niets anders dan leven geven aan de mensheid. Ik zal alleen afmaken wat vandaag gedaan moet worden, en later zal vergelding over een ieder komen naar gelang hun gedrag. Ik heb gezegd wat ik moet zeggen, want dit is het werk dat ik doe. Ik doe dat wat ik moet doen, en dat wat ik niet moet doen, doe ik niet, maar toch hoop ik nog steeds dat jullie meer tijd doorbrengen met bezinning. Hoeveel van jullie kennis van God is waar? Ben jij een van diegenen die God wederom aan het kruis genageld hebben? Tot slot zeg ik dit: Wee hen die God kruisigen. Uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’